


Your Beauty Green Will Teach Me

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Christmas, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://professorjulia.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://professorjulia.livejournal.com/"><b>professorjulia</b></a>. The prompt was <i>Christmas tree</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Your Beauty Green Will Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://professorjulia.livejournal.com/profile)[**professorjulia**](http://professorjulia.livejournal.com/). The prompt was _Christmas tree_.

It was almost dawn when Bruce walked back up to the Manor, after a long, tiring patrol. He stopped by his study, poured himself a glass of single malt scotch, dropped a couple ice cubes in the glass and slowly headed out of the room.

As he walked along the corridor on the way to his room - where he would find a nice, warm bed to fall into - he caught a glimpse of something glittery out in the library. Something he was sure hadn't been there earlier today.

He entered the library and flicked the light switch on. There, in one corner of the room, near the fireplace, was a sizable Christmas tree, reaching from floor to ceiling. Its large branches were covered in a rainbow of assorted ornaments.

Eyes narrow in thought, Bruce stared at the tree for a long moment. There hadn't been one in his home since he'd been a child - he faintly remembered running through the house in his pajamas on Christmas morning and finding a mountain of presents under the tree; he couldn't have been more than eight years old. After that, well...he hadn't been home for Christmas again until he was an adult, and by then he couldn't be bothered to care about putting up a Christmas tree.

Amidst the ornate decorations that Bruce remembered from his childhood, he noticed a few that he suspected Alfred must have helped Dick make sometime after school. Bruce walked up to the tree, then picked up a small snowman made of three cotton balls and a few pieces of construction paper. He weighed it for a short moment before carefully placing it back on one of the branches.

Taking a long sip from his glass, Bruce walked out of the room. He glanced back at the tree again before turning the light off, vowing to make Dick's first Christmas there a happy one.

> End.  



End file.
